


the Fine Sword of the King

by 23silverbeing



Category: Drama - Fandom, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV), 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV) RPF
Genre: Alone, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Doubt, Escape, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Time, Hostage Situations, Hurt Jo Young, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Jo Yeong, Jealous Lee Gon, Kdrama, Kidnapped, King and Slave, Loss of Trust, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Misery, Naked Cuddling, POV Jo Yeong, Pain, Parallel Universes, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rescue Missions, Run Away, Sad, Sadness, Self-Doubt, Smut, Tension, The Kingdom of Corea (The King: Eternal Monarch), The Unbreakable Sword(s) (The King: Eternal Monarch), Torture, Trust, broken jo yeong, departure, depressed jo yeong, jo Yeong was too beautiful for this world, jo yeong - Freeform, jo yeong hurt, jo yeong is alone, lee gon - Freeform, lee gon is not the main character, lonely jo yeong, naked, naked jo yeong, nude, prisoner, sad jo yeong, the broken sword, this one is all about Jo Yeong, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23silverbeing/pseuds/23silverbeing
Summary: Lee Gon felt his knees starting to shake as his eyes meet the naked and defenseless Yeong on the ground but he couldn’t let Lee Rim have his moment of glory and so he remained there as cold and as emotionless as he could.He brought his attention back at the heartless king of this strange land and spoke as clearly as a king would: “You broke your promise!”Lee Rim didn’t hide his dirty smirk, and pointed at Yeong with his eyes and said:- I know but look at him. Isn’t he gorgeous just like that!?Lee Gon felt sick to his stomach hearing these words. he again stared at Yeong, his fair skin was shining under the light.- You claimed he is your unbreakable sword. Every king’s sword is dressed with jewelry in the finest manner. But your sword was plain, dressed all in black from head to toe. So, I did you a favor and furnished him a little.
Relationships: Jeong Tae Eul/Lee Gon, Jo Yeong & Lee Gon, Jo Yeong/Lee Gon, jo yeong/lee Rim
Comments: 24
Kudos: 48





	1. Yeong's humiliations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone.  
> this fanfic is all about Yeong. I love him and wanted to dedicate this story to him alone.  
> and please excuse my bad writing as English is not my 1st language.  
> thank you and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Yeong was still under the effect of the drugs they have given to him, but the main reason behind his numb gesture was the weight of humiliation. To appear at his weakest in front of his king. 

Yeong was on his knees on the cold floor of that big salon, facing his King with the other King at the back of him muttering out words he could hardly make any sense out of.  
He couldn’t deny the sheer cold air around his body. The only items he had on was the White veil on the lower half of his face, covering his nose and lips.  
The veil has been a customized item made with white and light blue jewelry. the veil has been fixed on his face with strings which were also made out of jewelry and they were so long that they have been resting all the way from the back of his ears to his shoulders. That wasn’t all of it. Another piece was the covering on his private area, which was pretty much the same as the veil on his face but simpler. The only thing covering his butt was the strings of this cloth tied at the back and falling. Not much of a covering anyway. And the other item which couldn’t be missed out was like a heavy and crowded neckless which instead of his neck was fixed on his nipples and was causing an uncomfortable pain. That area was noticeably red despite his white skin as poor Yeong was breathing heavily under the custom.  
Lee Gon has noticed them all. It was like a sick joke. What kind of a sick man would do something like that? It was a modern time not the savage age of the past. It was an act of total brutality toward another human being. His Yeong.  
\- I had enough, we are leaving. And I shall never let this disrespectful behavior pass. You mistreated my man, which means you mistreated me and my trust. What a shame as I am about to leave this place with anger.  
Gon moved toward Yeong gently as he took his overcoat intending to cover his Unbreakable Sword but before he gets to do that he was stopped by the guards in the salon. He also stopped his motion and glared at Rim as if seeking an answer for this unforgivable act.  
Rim lowered himself down just to rest his hands on the shoulders of Yeong who was still out of humiliation staring at his faint picture on the floor.  
Rim let another smirk out as he started rubbing the shoulders of the young man and starred back at the King.  
\- Didn’t expect you to behave so unreasonable. As I said I only made furnished him a little.  
Gon was angry enough to shout out loud but hold his temper together:  
\- You were supposed to treat him nicely and keep him safe till I come back and bring the other piece of the flout.  
\- That’s what I did!  
Gon finally raised his Tone a little:  
\- Treating him like an item!!! Is that your way of helping another man!?  
At this point, Lee Rims emotionless face turned into an angry evil man, who faced Gon and said:  
\- As much as I know you treat him like an item!  
\- No, I would never …!!!!  
Rim shouted: “Unbreakable Sword”  
Gon felt a cold sweat on his body as Yeong stared at him with the most heartbreaking look a man could make. It felt as he skipped a few seconds of the world since every single memory of him with Yeong passed right in front of his eyes.  
Yeong, his only friend, the closest being to him… he has always loved the man, his character. But now this lovely picture was easily shattered with the cold and helpless look of Yeong.  
\- You’re the king, you’ll never have any friends or acceptable relation, EVER. I’m speaking from experience. Isn’t it true that you only used dear Yeong as an item?! Either intentionally or not?  
Gon gather his nervous thoughts and walked closer to Yeong, while the guards now have a hold of him stopping him from any further evasion.  
\- I won’t just stand here and listen to your nonsense, hand over Yeong right now.  
\- Did you bring the Flout!?  
\- Did you really thought I’d trust you with that?!  
\- No actually I didn’t think so, but I’m afraid you have to leave my world with your sword, BROKEN!


	2. the faint memories

In the middle of the chaotic conversation of the two Kings, Yeong was struggling a battle of his own, gaining back his sanity and strength.   
He has always been a sharp person with a very strict personality but for now under the effect of the drugs, however, his mind was working to his disadvantage.   
It was late at night when he was called by the King to his office. He assumed as always, the king must have been busy reading and educating himself into a new subject. He was ready to scold the king and make him rest the remaining period of the night.   
As Yeong stepped in, the excited King grabbed him by arms and sat him on the chair opposite his desk.   
\- Yeong, you can’t believe what I’m about to tell you. Listen, ….  
For some reason, Yeong couldn’t remember the words. His mind was concentrating on the walls, the books, the items in the decor, even the flower prints on the curtains.   
Yeong was busy remembering himself and his King late at night in the palace, at the most quit hour….  
Yeong was neither mad at the king for neglecting his health nor bored by the scientific speech of his lord.   
Yeong was realizing something, that terrified him a little and darkened his heart. This might have been his last late-night chat with the king.   
Yeong was now headed through the door, as he watched King walking around in his pajamas, still excited and happy for … what was it again?!  
\- I wonder why you bother to put on a pajama, it’s already 4:30 in the morning and you are to wake up at 6.  
\- My dear Yeong. I’m sorry to keep you up. I feel bad. I make it up to you tomorrow.  
The last picture, his mind was fixed on was Gon’s smile.   
Distracted from the world surrounding his figure, Yeong made some faint attempts to stand up and walk out of the door and that’s when a heavy touch of hands, on his shoulders stopped him at his spot.   
\- No actually I didn’t think so, but I’m afraid you have to leave my world with your sword, BROKEN!  
The confused and shaking eyes of Yeong met his Kings. The eyes were fixed on each other like the hands of one the guards started pulling the Young man on the floor further where the light was shining brighter as if burning his white skin.   
Yeong was distracted by the light but managed to find the person's face walking toward him just to stand in between his spread legs. the king he knew only for 7 days.  
Rim couldn’t help but laugh loudly as he was staring at Yeong for a noticeable amount of time now.   
“Dear Lord, I admire beautiful things” he was now talking to Gon. Then he pointed his finger at Yeong, “especially when they are dumbfounded.”   
“Let him go, don’t you touch him. Let’s talk.” Gon was struggling to free himself from guards. His sense of humiliation was now replaced by fear. Just the thought of what was coming was making him want to puke. Right now, the only thing that mattered was him fleeing Yeong from this mad King, his Uncle.   
He knew Yeong since he was 4, Yeong was a sensitive creature, crying out loud for any reason that might have upset him. This side of him, warned out through time as he grows up and realized the importance of his role in the King's security and safety.   
Gon was never able to have the chance to meet the Yeong he knows as the child even despite his attempts to show Yeong how important he is to him and that to him he is still his only friend and how much he has missed that innocent kid.   
Yeong turned his head, and it was only then when he spotted his king held by the guards not much further away from him. His lips parted to address his kings, but before managing to do so, he was dragged into a forceful kiss that lasted for a long time.  
Rim, busy finding his way inside, managed to look at the Gon’s shocking gesture.   
Yeong had his time, focusing on the situation and not the subject of interest in the salon and so he didn’t mind the act.  
As the king was done, Yeong yanked his body from beneath the king and forced him under the ground.   
He wasn’t as fast as always but still managed to take the guard behind him off-guard and toke his gun out only to return to the king and hold him by his shoulder. Pointing the gun to his head.   
\- Let King Gon go now!  
Yeong shouted as loud as he could.


	3. Yeong, It's about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the closest they have been to each other in the past week.  
> Young looked up at the taller man and said: “and still I managed to save you. “

“what do you think you’re doing?! Pointing the gun at the king!”  
Guards were shouting all over the place addressing Jo Yeong who was under a lot of pressure to fix this situation. And the only man who knew this fact was on the opposite side of the salon, quiet, waiting for Yeong to make his next move. Gon couldn’t believe his eyes but for some reason, he always thought that Yeong has a hidden source of will, the energy bill that is saved for the very last. At times where there was no hope, Yeong has always made it all work out.  
They were an outstanding duo. Gon with his wit and power and Yeong with his mysterious and unknown force.  
Right now, the salon has returned to a quiet and abandoned place, with all of the people remaining in their place as motionless as status, all waiting for Yeong.  
Yeong was watching everyone and was trying to look as dominant as possible not only because 6 people were pointing a gun at him but because to give his king a moment to ease down his mind.  
Rim, never losing his vicious smirk resting in Yeong’s grip, said:  
"I believe you don’t really know what you are doing."  
Yeong, know that the king was having a point. “it’s actually fun. I’ll wait here for your decision, but before you do anything take a look at my niece standing there, held in my guard’s grip. That’s… let’s count,1, 2, 3 …. That’s 8 people you need to take down counting those who are holding Gon. And how are you going to do that?!”  
Yeong was listening, having the king resting in his arms. No moves or anything. He was desperate and it was obvious to the one person who could easily hear his heartbeat.  
Rim tilted his head, looked up to find the young man’s eyes, and said: “what are you going to do?”  
Yeong stared back at him and said: “you know, I am the Chief Royal Guard back in my own world, this is my job. I know what to do. Get your body off of me and stand up.  
“Now tell them to get the fuck away like how Moses did with the sea!”  
The King ordered his guards to do the same thing. And so, they started to walk toward the king he knew his whole life, Gon. 

“forget about your friendship, from now on, no matter he acts, you are only going to be his guard. That’s when you can perfectly guaranty his safety. This is going to be a hard task, but I know you can do it. You’ve been trained for this your whole life.”  
Yeong stared at the light which was finding its way in the hall where his father and himself were sitting opposite each other. The light had turned the whole place into a warm orangish artwork. It was just a warm afternoon with the sun trying it’s best to remain around a little longer and the sky was as blue as always. It was indeed a normal day. But for Yeong, it was the day he became the Chief Royal Guard of his majesty.  
He looked up at his dad, trying to thank him but all he was remembering was his dads’ skin, orange and yellow.  
“Get your hands off him, now!” Yeong shouted while they were just a few steps away from Gon.  
The Guards only acted as Yeong asked when they saw their king telling them to do so, as they were deaf to what Yeong said.  
Gon was now free.  
“your majesty, grab their gun and cover me from behind.”  
Gon took his overcoat and covered Yeong’s Body held it for the young man so he could easily put his hands into its sleeves.  
Young couldn’t help but to accept the help of his king on this and so a part of the humiliation wears off.  
Gon, finally spoke, measuring the guns in his hands: “I’m sorry for all this. I never meant to …”  
“your majesty, we don’t have time for this, let’s go, we take the front.”  
The tree man slowly started walking outside.  
Once they found their way out of the palace, Gon said: “we should go this way, we should get to the woods and went back.”  
Young agreed on the idea, without saying anything and just leading the path.  
“order your guards, to bring our horses right now.”  
Young ordered and the Rim obeyed without any hesitation: “bring them here.”  
It didn’t take much time for the guards to do so, but in the meantime, the familiar surrounding of the palace was covered by guards and every person who was shocked to death by the idea of their king being held captive.  
Once they brought the two black and white horses, Young ordered Rim to sit on his black horse.  
Gon, walked close to Young for his message to reach him as quietly as possible, “you shouldn’t do this, let me ride with him. You look terrible.”  
It was the closest they have been to each other in the past week.  
Young looked up at the taller man and said: “and still I managed to save you. “  
Gon didn’t like the joke, but couldn’t complain as well, so he just let a faint smile settle the situation for now.  
Yong was wondering about Rim and his suspicious smile but then thought that maybe the mighty king doesn’t feel like losing his cool.  
Soon they arrived at the spot. Gon jumped off from his horse, Maximus, and went straight toward one of the bamboo trees with a mark on its lower body.  
He started digging. Young remind along with Rim on the horse as he could guess what was coming.  
Gon, toke the slender item and showed it to his unbreakable sword. “I hide it here, knew I could never in a million times trust this con man.”  
Rim burst into laughter, and leaned a little lower to address the young king. “you might have misjudged this con man a little.”  
Young shouted at Gon, “open the gate, NOW!!!”  
Gon now ran to get on his horse to do so. he just then could see the shadows of guards riding toward them on the horses.  
Rim said to Young: “nice try, you really are a loyal and talented man. But you miscalculated one factor.”  
Young said: “why would you do that?! I’ll kill you in an instant!”  
“no, you won’t, because you don’t want your king to be killed!”  
The guards were closing in by now, there was nowhere for Gon and Young to run away not until the guards would let them to.  
“you wouldn't dare ….”  
“This is not about him, it’s about you Young.”  
Young was now shocked and let the fear go visible, he didn’t saw this coming, why would he?! For a moment he thought the king is just playing games on him as he has been. He has never, in his entire life been important. He looked back at Gon, who was now on his horse, confused and waiting for Young.  
“you are thinking about the gun in your hand, right?! You won’t kill me, in that case, your king is going to die too, and yourself.”  
Yeong, lost in his head trying to find a solution: “I won’t kill you then, I’ll start shooting your right arm and work my way through your left foot till they decide to open the path.  
“very brutal. Beautiful I should say. Still, you missed on another factor!”  
Rims words were not finished yet when the first blow flew toward him. Rim missed it as Young was much smaller than him and easily fled but the gun fell from his hand. but young wasn’t ready for the next punch which was coming toward his head. He fell from the horse. Rim looked down at the Young man, moaning in pain, he was satisfied.  
Rim took the hold of the Black horse and lead it toward the young King.  
“now what should we do with you?!”  
guns were all pointed at Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, you should stick around for finally, I am going to reach out deeper into Yeong's feelings.


	4. I'll shoot myself for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeong goes cold and hard on himself just to save his King.  
> the cost is for Yeong to crawl deeper into his own madness.

All guns were now painted toward Gon, as he was trying to keep his cool and face the mad king.  
“what should I do with you!?” the king addressed Gon while showing off his confident smile, he was now very close to Gon trying to wreck the young man’s confidence.  
“what are you going to do with Yeong?!”  
“ you don’t need to be worried about him, you have lost and I am going to keep your sword for myself.”  
Gon didn’t allow any feelings leak out of his confident gesture and said: “ but we never declared a war. It was always your doing. You can’t just play with people. I’m going back and I’m taking Yeong with me.”  
Gon then tried to pull off a more reasonable gesture. “we are all from our own separate worlds, I see no reason for a conflict.”  
Rim, angry and confident in his next words, said: “ you decided to come to my world out of nowhere, looking around and creating chaos, there is no guarantee you won't do the same again.”  
Gon took a deep breath and said, “ don’t rely on the bloody plot you started back, you took my father's life, you're going to kill me too, God knows how many lives you have taken!”  
“See!? This Rage, this is what I'm talking about. You're determined enough to do something about it”  
Rim pointed at the scar on Gon’s neck and said:” it is in you, the revenge.”  
“ Let him go.”  
The two kings were now staring at Yeong, the owner of the voice, who was now trying to stand up: “ Let him go, I'll stay if I am what you are really looking for!”  
Rim now had all his attention of Young, “ I can kill him and still have you.”  
Yeong held the gun next to his hand, the one that earlier fell on the ground nowhere far away from him. “ my job is to protect the king at all cost, if I can’t do that, I am very much determined to ruin your day.”  
Yeong realized Rim is now very satisfied and now admires him. Yeong had no other choice, and so he just remained in his position.  
“ Tell me, if I let your king escape, would you accept this knowledge that you'll be mine!?”  
Young didn’t exactly felt proud for speaking his next words,” I thought I already am yours.!”  
“ shut up you idiot, why are you giving in!?” Gon was all red and angry, couldn’t believe Yeong, the length he is willing to go to save him.  
Yeong couldn’t even look at his king.  
Rim was enjoying this, “ I don’t believe you!”  
Yeong jumped toward Rim,” I’ll prove it to” just like a child seeking approval from their parents.  
Rim said,” how?”  
“I will stay if it is what it takes for my king to reach safety .”  
“ you’ll run away. What if you grow cute little plans in your head!? Show me, just like you said and Then Ill decide.”  
Rim was now curious how Yeong was going to prove his words.  
Yeong without breaking his eye contact fired the gun at his feet.  
The silence of the bamboo jungle was now ripped into pieces through the gunfire.  
Gon jumped down from his horse, to grab Yeong but was soon stopped by two of the guards.  
Yeong, was now, whimpering quietly, trying to ease the burning pain in his body, he dropped the gun and said: “ how am I going to run away like this? Where am I supposed to go now?! I’m yours, this is the best I can prove it. “  
“ Young, why would you do that!?” Gon said, trying to force his way open toward Young, but couldn’t. he felt helpless and stupid. It wasn’t going to be like this and it was all like a messy nightmare.  
Rim was now interested in the man wounded in front of him more than ever. But made sure not to show it this time. His face was cold. He came down from the horse and walked toward Gon, observing every muscle on Young’s face.  
Young, know what was going on, he was too smart for this silly game, he made sure not to show any emotion.  
Gon looked at Gon, lowered himself to take the flout out of Gon’s pocket, “ He can go.”  
Young took a deep breath, as he could see guards were trying to force Gon through the gate.  
“ no, I'm not leaving without you. You dumb, what would you do that, Yeong! Yeong!!!”  
The young king’s cries didn’t seem to reach Yeong as he remained in his spot.  
As Gon was to step inside the gate, he tried again, “ Young please look at me, please young. I’ll find a way to come back. Please young. LOOK AT ME!!!!”  
Yeong finally turned to look and it only lasted a second.  
Yeong found himself on his own as soon the gate closed, on his very own and the silence afterward was already crushing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my English sucks, but bear with me, I'll do my best :)  
> Thank you <3


	5. we'll fix that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, Yeong gets no answer from the king and gets even more confused about Rim's intentions.

The room was not empty, despite the small size, it was crowded gently by sufficient items.   
The Bed was centered in the center, a desk and a chair were stationed next to a small window, on the desk, there were a pen and paper. Beside the entrance there was another door to the facility also another one was fixed as the closet.   
That was it. But the most important Item apparently was the body of the man sitting by the side of the bed, stripped away from every single piece of clothing. His figure was very steady and motionless. He was looking outside the window.   
It has been a long time since they’ve returned from the bamboo jungle. They treated his feet and send him to the room after a quick cleanup.   
He was left alone inside that room and so he decided to just sit there, simply because that was the only thing he could do.   
He didn’t complain about the nakedness as long as he was the only one in the room. He noticed the paper and pen, which seemed a little odd. He wondered if they’ll try to make him write about Gon or the security back in their world. He wondered if he should resist and what might come next. 

Soon all he could think about was the warm and burning sun, back in during the time he and Gon were in the navy. It was one of those lazy days on the ship that Yeong would remember forever. Life back then wasn’t confusing so much. The responsibilities were very limited, and the following orders were like a part of his life. Yeong was happy or maybe there were just no complaints about it. And on that particular day, Yeong was standing by himself looking at the waves. There is something so relaxing about a calm sea in the middle of noon and the silence is enjoyable, Yeong wondered if this very moment could just last forever. In navy, he was ordered to keep his space from the king and to only keep an eye on him from the distance.   
Gon was always very social and friendly and from the very beginning, they both were accepted by the new community. Still, Yeong managed to have so many of those memorable days alone and on his own. 

“what are you laughing at?!”   
It was only then when Yeong realized his faint smile. He felt dumb, that’s when he dropped his head down. the owner of the voice was now sitting beside Yeong on bed happy to catch him off guard.   
“you’re not going to tell me ha!?” Rim didn’t expect any answers from the young man, that’s when he ran his hand on the gun wound, on Yeong’s feet. Yeong gasped in pain as quietly as he could, but he failed.   
“don’t try to fake it, you’re in pain, and you’ll be for a very long time.” Then he pushed the wound a little more. Yeong again tried to resist, but failed as the pain this time was more troubling. Rim finally let go of him as Yeong shouted out, loud enough for him to stop the teasing.   
Then Rim looked away and stared at the window, as to find out if there is anything special about it. “you know, I was watching you for a while and as someone like you, the chief of Royal Guards, you were so dumb not to realize that. Unless…” then Rim pointed at the window and said “there is something special about that window. “  
Yeong followed the king’s fingers but then again dropped his head down and kept silent.   
“I’ve seen you looking at the Gon straight in the eyes, but you’re avoiding me! I wonder why. I should fix that!” Rim said as he tilted Yeong’s head up. Yeong again rolled his eyes in another direction as the king mentioned something about fixing his eyes. He didn’t know what he meant by that, but if it was as he always used to say to intruders back in his universe, then Yeong had some beating up coming his way.   
“Why did you keep me here?!”   
Yeong asked as soon as Rim let his chin free. “I love fixing things. “then Yeong looked at him with a confused gesture and said: “thought you wanted to break me?!”  
Rim laughed his head out, “that was to happen if you were to leave here.”   
“but what makes you think I am broken?!” Yeong asked.   
“aren’t you?!” Rim came closer to him. The man was taller and now was looking at Yeong’s lips from above just to gently kiss him. Yeong pulls himself back enough to break the moment.   
“Why am I here?! Why are you treating me like I’m special!?” Yeong shouted out. Staring at Rim.   
“I understand. “Rim got up and with a cold gesture continued: “you have questions and you are confused, but that’s not how you talk with your king!”  
Yeong now being a child, said: “but you are not my KING!”  
Yeong knew exactly what was coming next. A blow wrecked his face hard enough to make him fall on the bed. The King ran his hand all the way from Yeong’s hips to his chest. The touch now turned into a fierce grip, stopping the young man from breathing at all. Rim sat on the bed with Yeong between his legs, and let his lips meet the already parted lips of Yeong. He forced the man into a long kiss, pleasant for the king and a near-death experience for the young guard. He then parted his lips and hand on time. Yeong was now crawling under him just to breathe properly and save his dried-out lungs, coughing. Then the king grabbed his chin and looked into his watery eyes, then placed his lips on Yeong’s ears and said: “don’t worry we'll fix that too.” The king then decided to call it a night.   
Yeong soon realized he again was alone in that small room. He stared at the window; the moon was now visible from the window. He realized it must be sometime around 2 am.   
He closed his eyes as he tried to dig his body into the blankets.   
A tear dropped from the corner of his eyes.


	6. a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adding new characters to help Yeong around and also tease him even more :))) in the world of Rim.

“stand up by the wall, please.”   
It was very early in the morning and the sun was shining right through his skin, hearing the voice, Yeong raised his head to make sure if it was him the voice was addressing.   
Just then the door was shut behind two men, well dressed in black suits. Yeong noticed the cloth in their hand, it must have been for him. Good, finally he gets to wear something.   
The man repeated himself,” please do as I said.”  
Yeong didn’t move an inch he pointed at the cloth and said: “if you want me to wear them, I can do it on my own, I don’t need your procedure and help, thank you.”  
The man was calm as if he has the whole situation in his hands, and so he went closer to Yeong and placed the items on the bed beside him and said: “you are expected in the clinic in 10 minutes, after that breakfast will be served for you sir, with his majesty. “  
The man then looked at the wound on his feet and said: “how is your wound, can you walk?”  
Yeong was a little blushed and so he covered himself a little better with the white blanket and said: “I’ll explain to the doctor, thank you.”  
The guard moved toward the entrance as he said: “I was just wondering if I should give you a cane to walk comfortably, but I’m sure the doctor would suggest one to you soon, it only takes an 8-minute walk to get there, hope that’s fine. We’ll leave you to it then. “  
Yeong stared outside while he admitted, he was a little too harsh on the guard. He soon stood up and started dressing into what seemed to be a comfortable jean and a light gray shirt that came with undergarments.   
Happy to be covered with clothes he walked himself to the door and knocked. Soon the door opened and the same man appeared.   
“my name is Kim Shin Jae and as of today I am your personal guard, I am to take care of you and keep an eye on you, sir, please let me know if you needed any help.”   
Yeong simply nodded at the man who was slightly taller than him. He looked well-formed and ready to attack as his eyes were very fierce and strict.   
As Yeong started to walk out, a group of four, gathered around him to guard him all the way to the clinic.   
The 8-minute walk lasted 4 more minutes more as Yeong found the wound troubling, and as they arrived, an angry man in white, came toward Shin Jae and spoke as loud as possible, “I cannot believe this, I expected you 4 minutes ago and now, because of you, I have to push everything in my schedule further. Can’t tolerate such behavior, ill report this ….”  
“I understand, please accept my apologies. He insisted he doesn’t need a crane and so this happened.”  
Yeong couldn’t properly see the doctor since Shin Jae was standing in the way, and so he moved a little closer to see his face.   
“Dr. Nam!?”  
The whole clinic went quiet, everyone was now starring at Yeong just as the doctor!  
The doctor then turned and ask Shin Jae if the man is the traitor! And Shin Jae nodded his head.   
“how do you know Dr. Nam?!” Yeong decided not to say anything to Shin Jae.   
The Doctor who was now throwing punches at Yeong’s chest, pulled him to sit on the bed. “come on, we don’t have time. Take off your pants.”   
Yeong froze at once, “what, can’t you do that?!”  
Yeong then lowered his head, so only the man in white could hear him, “I can’t just take off my pants in front of them. “   
The doctor then turned to Shin Jae and said, “this bastard seems to have some ideas in his head, says I can’t take off my pants in front of these people. “   
Shin Jae, then spoke very steady and firm, “please hurry up, almost everyone in this palace has seen you naked.” The statement came with a smirk on his face.   
Yeong thought this morning couldn’t get any more annoying and it was only then when Shin Jae as if he could read his mind, added: “ Please hurry, His Majesty is waiting.”  
Yeong then quietly said, “just great”   
the doctor then injected a painkiller very close to the wound which caused a fierce amount of pain. The doctor then said,” I have very good ears.”

A few minutes later, Yeong was sent to another salon, which he was familiar with very well and in fact, had seen Gon have breakfast in it more than he could count. And so, this day, he was there to sit by the desk and eat by the king he didn’t know. He didn’t have a chance to look in the mirror, but he knew he was still bearing the bruises of last night.   
He then entered and stood in the middle of the salon not willing to sit.   
The king, who was sitting at the desk, stared at him and said, “Yeong, why are you not sitting.”  
“I’m not sure if I should do this.”  
“what do you mean?”  
“I'm not familiar with manners in this world and I also know for sure that whatever they are, I shouldn’t be able to sit at the same table as his majesty.”  
Rim was now laughing as he was inserting a grape in his mouth and got up, “for starters you are late, therefore I should leave and you’re going to eat alone. Also, first of all, you should learn to bow down to your King.”   
Rim who was now close to Yeong teased his feet and so Yeong bent down a little in pain.  
You should eat well and later Shin Jae would tell you your chores. Don’t rush into things. you’re here for the long run.   
The king soon left the salon, Yeong, Shin Jae, and kitchen staff were the only ones in the salon. Yeong moved toward the table and grabbed a toast, put some jam on it and bite into it.   
He didn’t bother to sit down; he was more interested in the historical items in the place.   
“would you like one?!” Yeong said, pointing the toast at Shin Jae.  
Shin Jae who was watching his every move, said, “no, thanks”  
“most of these items are the same, I know them each and also the story behind them.”   
“so, you really are from another world!?”  
“yes”  
“and that’s how you knew Dr. Nam?!”  
“Yes, we have a Dr. Nam, just as annoying as yours in our world.”  
Yeong then grabbed two more toasts and walked toward Shin Jae, “please, let’s leave. I’m more curious about my chores!?”   
Shin Jae, moved as if agreeing with Yeong and said, “are you going to eat them pale! With no jam!?”  
Yeong smiled and said: “My lord always used to say that a bread on its own is also very delicious.”  
Shin Jay, stopped and looked in Yeong’s eyes and said: “the one who just left you?!”  
Yeong didn’t say anything and just continued following Shin Jae. He knew all this is just a silly game of words to play with his mind, but he couldn’t just help himself, from not noticing the pain in his heart.   
He then looked at the sky: “Pyeha, how are you holding up?!”

Gon was staring out of the window, the sky was calm, he decided he is going to take it as a good sign.   
And that the sky would be their only way of communication, as if it’s raining, then it’s raining on the other side or else.   
“your majesty, your condition is now stable, you just have to relax, and stop stressing yourself.”   
“thank you, Dr. Nam. “   
Lee Gon then addressed Secretary Kim: “please, I need all the data there is on Lee Rim and don’t tell anyone about this.”  
Gon decided to be himself at day, the king, and at night do his very best to find a way to save his unbreakable sword from breaking.”


	7. keep his majesties comapny

Yeong was now back in his room, he noticed the cloth that was added to his closet, the room was cleaned and a tray of food was resting on the bed.  
He sat on the chair and started eating the food, which was probably his lunch. He then started noticing the papers and pen again. He took the pen, and wrote a date, added a 9 in the next line, and wrote the date of 9 days later, the current date  
And then he started staring at the sky. 

His majesty, today is shiny, the sky is clear, and despite the situation, I am in, it is gorgeous and clean.   
Everything and everyone here is familiar, and the only thing I don’t get used to is that it’s hard to believe all this has happened.   
I can’t help but feel as if you are blaming yourself for what has happened. You shouldn’t. as the king you only wanted to seek further, I admire that and I wanted to be a part of that besides you, but I failed you. It is all to be blamed on me …  
Then young, got up and marched the room, as if to give himself some space from what he just wrote to remember what Shin Jae mentioned earlier.   
As Shin Jae mentioned earlier, his only chores were to guard his majesty at night, whenever and in whatever situation he is in, Yeong was expected to follow his majesty and guarantee his safety.  
“After I healed?!” Yeong pointed at his wound.   
“well, yes, technically, but his majesty would like to start your tutoring from tonight. For now, we are just going to go over the very basic manners. Which I assume you are very well familiar with.”  
Yeong turned his head away being annoyed.   
“are you going to resist?”  
Yeong sat down and said: “not really, I’m here for the long run after all. I’ll do my best to adapt.”

Yeong, went back to the desk, grabbed the inked paper, and ripped them apart, and hide them under the bed frame. He needed to relax, but it wasn’t possible, according to King's unstable behavior last night. Yeong touched his lips as he remembered the kiss. “damn it, why is he such a pervert?!”

Yeong was instructed to walk through the narrow and lightened up hallway until he reaches his majesties study.  
Yeong dressed in a well-tailored black suit with a black shirt underneath and no ties. He looked the same as guards and very much different from them, he was the next level, and everybody could tell that by just looking at him. His skin and hair were as fair as ever, especially after the shower he took in the evening.   
He asked for entrance when he arrived, and a calm voice told him to step, Yeong did as he was told. He decided to stay not too far away from the door. The room was the same as Gon’s study. Except for some of the items and the desk. Yeong moved his body around enough to see everything and get used to them. If he was to guard the king then he should know such things.   
Soon as Yeong was busy observing, he sensed a shadow approaching him from behind, and so he turned. His body relaxed its tensed muscle as he realized it was Rim. The king then held Yeong’s face by his two hands and kissed him. Yeong tried to stop it, but his hands were locked on Rim’s chest and he couldn’t really push against his majesty’s chest. He just stood there in the king’s grip being kissed.   
The king broke the gentle kiss but not the hands, then looked at the young man in the eyes and said: “what were you thinking? Is my room the same or different?”  
Yeong finally decided to break the grip out of awkwardness, took a few steps backward, and bowed in front of Rim.   
“excuse my action, but I can’t tolerate any of this nor understand the meaning of it. “  
Rim, smiled at Yeong and went toward his desk, as he said, “you know I am a very old fashion King. I can’t emphasize enough the importance of order, class, and obedience in my country, but I also love the resistance and act of rebellion against it. Yet as the king I have to FIX it to bring back, order. As I see Shin Jae has convinced you into using basic manners, but that’s not enough.”   
Yeong looked at the king,” actually I decided to peacefully do as I am asked.”   
The king took something from behind his desk, Yeong couldn’t tell what, as Rim held both his hand at his back and started walking back toward Yeong.   
“then why did you break away from me?!”  
Yeong didn’t say anything, he dropped his head, ashamed of answering such an obvious question.   
Rim put his hand on Yeong’s face and tilted it high, ran his thumb on his red lips. “what! Is there no reason?!”  
Young wanted to break the grip again but failed as Rim easily read his mind and tightened his grip, he closed the gap between them and pressed his body to Yeong’s with his hand now holding him from the back.   
“what are you going to do!? Hit me and break free again?!”  
Despite the man’s age, he was much stronger than young, also there was no way Yeong could touch the man, which could just make this awkward situation even worse.  
Then Rim suddenly punched Yeong in the stomach and made sure that the man won't fall on the ground, Yeong was now holding the King's garments for support. Then the second punch was landed in the same spot. Now Yeong was on his kneed as Rim let go of his grip. Yeong was still clinging to his cloth.   
Rim was satisfied that Yeong doesn’t have any plans fighting back. He sat beside him, grabbed his face, and kissed him again.   
Yeong, at this point, could hardly control his rage, pushed against his chest, and pushed himself backward on the ground.   
“Stop this!”  
Rim stood up, smiling, and said: “why should I?”  
Rim then showed his other hand to Yeong, he had a familiar item in his hands.” Do you recall this?”  
It was the same equestrian Whip, Gon used.   
“he must have forgotten this. I’m going to use it on you, this might help with your obedience.”  
Rim walked toward Yeong who was still on the ground and planted the first stoke on him. 

Rim was now sitting by his desk, reading something, the whip was on the desk, there was blood on it. There was blood on the ground.  
The door opened and a maid came on. “his majesty, the tray is brought to your bedroom.”  
“thank you. You can leave.”

Rim then got up placed the paper in his pocket and started walking toward his bedroom. he didn’t bother walking on the black pieces of cloth laying on the ground he stepped on them as he reached the bed. He stared at the naked body on the bed. There was blood everywhere on the mattress but the king only cared if the young man was still breathing or not.   
He then turned to the tray and started searching and eating playfully from the dishes.   
Yeong was laying on the bed, unconsciously. His body was covered with bruises and cuts everywhere. His face was darkened on the corner of his eyes and his lips were all bloody.   
The King who was now in his velvet pajamas sat on the bed with a container in his hand. He started applying the paste inside that container on the bruises.   
Yeong started to gain consciousness as the paste was burning through his cuts, his body jerked away as he realized the new pain added to his collection. The king held him down and spoke in his ears, “easy now. Shhhhhh …”  
Yeong stayed in his position. Looking at the king and hissing to the pain from time to time.   
“Is this what you meant for me, keeping your company at night?!”  
The king stopped his hands and stared at Yeong, and said: “yes.”  
Yeong covered his face behind his eyes, “I don’t really want this!”  
Rim laughed and then after few moments of staring at the tray, disappointed, took out a piece of paper from his pocket and started reading: “His majesty, today is shiny, the sky is clear and despite the situation, I am in, it is gorgeous and clean.”  
Yeong raised his numb body up, out of shock, and froze out.   
Rim who now had his attention continued reading, “I can’t help but feel as if you are blaming yourself for what has happened. You shouldn’t. as the king you only wanted to seek further, I admire that and I wanted to be a part of that besides you, but I failed you. It is all to be blamed on me …”  
Rim then dropped the paper on the ground and looked at Yeong who was still shocked.   
Rim walked close to the tray and started eating again, “I should remind you of the fact, that I have both pieces of the flout, I can order my people to murder Gon. in case you’ve forgotten I already have that in my resume.”   
Yeong couldn’t move or say anything. The man was serious and Yeong did not consider this possibility not even once. He decided to stay quiet.   
“cat got your tongue?”  
Rim, then stood in front of Yeong and said, “would you like me to do it!?” Rim repeated his question louder as Yeong was still quiet.  
“why would you bother?!”  
“to fix you, to tame you.”  
“that is the dirtiest card you just played.”  
“dirty or clean, I’m just happy to be able to make my point clear.”  
Yeong went quit. The king has already made his point clear since he let Gon go just to have Yeong. The fact that he is willing to kill Gon, was possible. Yeong realized his heartbeat has raised up and he was shivering.   
Rim, spread Yeong’s feet apart and stood between them. He locked his cold eyes on Yeong’s to see if he still would dare to reject him. Rim then said: “lay back”  
Yeong did so, after a few seconds of processing the new situation.   
Rim laid on him and started crawling and running his hands on his helpless and shivering body.  
“give me a kiss.”   
Yeong finds Rim’s eyes fixed on him, he stared back until he finally raised his body to reach his lips.   
Rim now, satisfied, ran his hands in the other direction for the next step.


	8. is that why you like snow?

Letter no: 23  
By now, I gave up thinking and finding any reason for anything. I gave myself a break, I have accepted my new life, maybe. Christmas is near and everyone’s busy. The palace is well covered with snow. I like it most at night. I wake up in the middle of the night and stare at the lights creating funny patterns on the snow. No one minds it anymore and I’m allowed to walk around. Once I even made coffee and went outside. It was lots of fun for me, even though Shin Jae didn’t like it very much.   
The question he asked me though made me think about a lot of things in future days. For some reason, looking back, all I can remember is sceneries. The sun, it’s brightness, the sea, the room and halls in during the lazy hours of the noon. It’s like everything in my head is hushed, and silenced. All I can hear is my surroundings, shouting its existence at me. I guess after all I’m not used to it all anyway.   
I never thought about this before, but as I am forced into this new life, I can’t help but think that never belonged to that world. Looking at people here, happy and busy living I just can't cope with the idea that I can ever fit in. it’s like the world has run out of place for me and I am a nobody.   
I could run away, I could make a plan on stealing the flout maybe or other things, but why should I?!  
Where should I go afterward?!  
Should I run away from this world or the one I used to be in?  
This whole thing besides confusing is killing me. I can see my absence and void, also I cant run towards it and fill it.   
This palace has become of life and everything before it is nothing but a memory or maybe a dream as I am no longer sure if it happened. 

Yeong sat there, folded his paper, and hide it gently in this new hideout. No one seemed to be able to find his notes and so he continued to stash them there. It was an opening at the bottom of the closet which he raised it with the help of the pen. it had enough space for the papers.  
besides, he drew shapes and buildings for distraction. 

Shin Jae, was walking Yeong to the main quarter just like other nights, during the past 2 months. There was no bruise on his body, and his foot was recovering perfectly. He looked at Shin Jae and said: “ I wish I could sometimes leave this place and step outside.”   
Shin Jae looked at him and said: “ oh, yes, come to think of it, you never stepped out of this place ever since you came here. “   
Then he looked away and continued: “ I don’t really think that’s impossible. I’ll check and let you know”  
He smiled. Yeong thought Shin Jae is actually a good man. He is a good guard. He also thought he would have been a nice add up to his team back in his own universe.   
Yeong thanked him, grabbed a bunch of snow, and went toward the bedroom, as he was playing with the snow. He decided to ask fewer questions and just do as he was told. He decided to agree with everything and just get along. He believed that this method would help him heal. He stepped inside the room as usual.   
“ what’s that in your hand?”  
Yeong raised his hand and showed it to the king who was coming toward him. It was a snowball.  
The king grabbed his hands and then looked him in the eyes, “ you love playing in the snow?”  
Yeong blushed out: “ I’m not a kid, I just love its sound, it hushes its surroundings.”   
The king took the snowball and placed it in a vintage vase next to the entrance and held his hands, to warm them up. “ that’s what I love about you Yeong, behind that face, you are nothing but a soft and sweet boy."  
Yeong dropped his head and pressed himself to Rim’s body. Rim grabbed him and hugged him hard. Yeong raised his head and attacked Rim’s Lips. Rim grabbed his face and looked straight at his eyes for a few seconds. Yeong didn’t move.   
After thinking over this odd situation, Rim returned his kiss. Yeong invited him in.   
Rim pushed him against the wall and continued the kiss. In the meanwhile, he ran his hands on Yeong’s body and started stripping him. Soon Yeong was naked in his majesties grip. Rim was now planting kisses on his ears and neck hungrily while his hand was toying with his member.   
Yeong couldn’t help but moan and sign.  
Suddenly Rim grabbed Yeong by his chest and raised him enough to sat him against his desk, just to start working on his nipples. Yeong started moaning louder.   
Rim liked it. 

It was in the middle of the night, Yeong felt Rim stepping out of the bed. Yeong sat on the side of the bed. Not bothering to cover himself and looked at the snow gently falling outside as usual.   
Suddenly, Rim appeared beside him, wearing only a robe, holding two cups in his hand.   
Yeong, who was surprised grabbed the one held for him. Rim then walked toward the curtains and parted them. Then he sat beside Yeong and stared at the snow. “ You like this view, I’ve noticed you waking up at nights and staring outside for hours.”  
Yeong didn’t say anything.   
“ I know how it feels, sacrificing everything you have for the one thing you were just told is right. You're probably questioning your beliefs. You did the right thing as Gons guard, but deep inside you are thinking there must have been a better way, or maybe you’re not honest with yourself but you didn’t want him to leave you. I bet it feels cold and empty. You are confused, full of doubts and they are all pilled up inside you, suffocating you. When was the last time you let it all out Yeong?!”   
There was no answer.  
“ I bet you never did, all your life. Is that why you love snow so much? Because they are quiet and calm?”  
Rim pulled the cup away from his hands and placed it on the ground and kissed Yeongs lips.   
Soon warm tears started falling down Yeong's eyes.


	9. You have cracked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. I know I've been gone for too long. so sorry for that. it happened but guess what! I'm back :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

It was late at night. Outside the window, the world seemed hushed and dark despite the many lights and the presence of guards around the area. Yet the world was different from other nights. The silence was heavier than ever and the two men sitting by the window hugging each other tight were the ones captured under its maddening spell more than anything else.   
The lights inside the king’s room were on and the taller man was hugging Yeong from behind. Harder than ever afraid it might suddenly slip away. the other one was silent. Staring at the floor just like a motionless doll. They kept the gesture for a while.   
To Rim, Yeong seemed a little different from the last time he cried in his arms. His mind was somewhere else and all of his attention was already occupied somewhere deep in his mind and not knowing what drove the king crazy. He decided to give him time to settle with it as he assumed it might be only an episode.  
But Yeong didn’t change and from the look of it, he wasn’t even trying. He was drowning in his own head yet he wasn’t asking for help.   
The king broke his grip and turned the man enough only to grab his face with both his hands. He pushed his forehead against his. Angry and desperate, he said: “Talk to me. What are you thinking about?!” and as he was speaking these words, he pushed the young man’s body back until he was lying on him feeling his warmth and slow heartbeat. His breath on his cheek. He started touching his head all over. Moving his cheek’s ups and down. His eyebrows up and apart. The man’s eyes were dead and it was fixed on the King.   
Rim, desperately planted a passionate kiss on Yeong’s. Then he got up, shouting and started walking toward his reading room.   
Yeong turned toward the window and looked at the scene in front of him. He patted his pants pocket as if checking for something in there. 

“When I first came here, everything happened so quickly as a series of unfortunate events and I had no choice to get along and move in between them. When you told me about your ideas, I thought the idea itself is crazy but I never doubted you and I came because I believed in you. We decided to start a new journey. We stepped further from the borders of reality and came to a place that I never would have thought might even exist. Then you suggested we should go further and dig deeper. You were excited and so was I. that’s when we met your uncle, Rim. I understand you needed to leave. I also understand that you decided to leave me behind not by choice. It was okay. Even though I didn’t like it, at least I know you were safe and deep down I always knew you care about me and the thought that you might never come back didn't occur to me.   
the first week I spent here was a nightmare, a nightmare that still to this day haunts me. not the humiliation and the torture that I bared but the fact that I was left alone. I am an exterior element in this strange land. It frightened me. yet it was a very familiar fear. I didn’t belong to this world. but yet passing around and looking at the road toward the Bamboo jungle, I realized that’s how I’ve been feeling my whole life. I have always been the stranger, suited as the chief of guards and as a friend. Looking back, all I remember is nothing. All I did was for you. My whole life can be described through all the years I spend with you and for you. But when you left, I was stripped away from all those names and labels. I was naked. I was myself and being me felt light. I was like nothing without any weight and shape. I was lost. I tried to fit in here among these people and start from new.   
But the result was the same only more visible and more painful. I needed to escape. From you and everyone else. I am ashamed of myself for saying this and I feel guilty but this is my farewell. I know I would never be able to say all of these to you in person and that’s why I’m writing it all in here.”  
Yeong finished his letter, fold the paper and placed it in his pocket and then led out his breath as he has been holding it all along. Just then a few drops of tears fell from his eyes. Then he took out the letter again and started reading it again just to check it all again. It was only a few times after that he finally slipped the paper back into his pocket. The room seemed gloomy and the windows were closed. the room never looked this small for him. He was out of breath. 

Rim came from the leaving room. he was calmer than the time he left. He put on his robe. And sat on the side of the bed looking at the man on the ground. He said: “Are you alright?”  
Nothing came from Yeong and so he continued: “I don’t like this behavior. You’re making me angry.”  
Anger!  
That triggered Yeong. He got up and stood up.   
-Where is the Coat?  
Looking confused Rim replied: “what Coat?”  
-The one Gon gave me the day I held a gun at your head.   
And Yeong held his hands against his head shaped like a gun.” Rim was shocked to see him do that and replied: “ it’s gone. Why are you so interested in that Coat anyway? “  
_ you’re lying, that Coat should be somewhere in here.   
Yeong looked around like a crazy person and went straight to the dressing room. opening each closet looking for the item. Rim followed him slowly watching him making a mess. Searching like a mad man. He looked everywhere but couldn’t find it. Looking stupid he fell on the ground and hugged his knees shivering.   
The man grabbed a Coat, a different one from the closet and placed it on his shoulder.   
-What about this one?  
Yeong said without moving and said: “I’m sorry. I’m a mess. I’m never like this. I just don’t know anymore. “   
Rim placed his hand on his head and said: “It’s okay.”  
-Would you ever let me go?  
Rim didn’t say anything. but he knew what was happening. They stayed in the dressing room for some time and the night gave up to the day But that silence was broken.


End file.
